Dons Treasure Trouble
by storyteller197
Summary: OneShot Don Kreig finds a treasure chest, but something in it is super important to shanks! What could it be? watch the battle for the treasure, plz review


Don Kreig- The Treasure Chase.

"Full Speed Ahead!!!" roared Don Kreig over the pounding waves as his enormous gallon rushed through the sparkle blue sea. His arms where crossed as he faced off the top deck, starring across the ocean, smiling proudly on this sunny day. Some crew members, besides the hundreds powering the giant ship, where examining the treasure chest the had found recently at a sea cove. "What do you think it is?" asked a plump man looking at the lock. "I don't know…" A tall man replied, "but what if it's extreme fortune!??!" "I doubt it' the fat man said "but there's probably a good amount.". "What if it's a mermaid egg?" one joked, everybody laughed, except Kreig. "WELL WHY DONT YOU OPEN IT!!!?" Kreig roared. "Yes sir" "Sorry Sir..." The men stammered they began to finger the lock when suddenly something in a black cape swooped over them grabbed the chest, and landed directly behind of Don Kreig. "What! Who dares!?!" Don Kreig whipped around to see Captain Shanks, with a mischievous grin, holding the treasure chest over his one arm.

The crew gasped as the set sight on the famous captain "What!? How did he get on our ship?". "Give it back or die!!" Kreig demanded. "I'm sorry" said shanks "but this belongs to me!" Shanks said with a laugh. "Not anymore, I found the treasure so now it belongs to me!!" Kreig roared. Shanks laughed and said "Take it from me" then laughed again. The angry Don Kreig swung, but Shanks ducked and somersaulted between his legs toward the crew. The all tried to jump him, but Shanks threw a roundhouse kick, sending them flying in all different directions. "All hands on Deck!!" Roared Don as he readied his Nail Shooter Gun. He fired it at Shanks who leapt to the left at the steaks pierced the huge mast.

Shanks fled down the stairs as the don chased him. Don was catching up and shanks knew he would catch him if he didn't speed up. While they were traveling down the stairway, the angry crew was climbing up toward shanks. Shanks found only one option, he jumped onto the stair's railway and grinded down the stairs, leaving the crew and Don Kreig to collide.

Once he reached the main floor, he was attacked on all sides by pirates, he grinned and took out his sword and fought through the crowd without even being touched. Kreig jumped off the stairway with his Battle Axe above his head like a hammer toward shanks. "Enough!!!" He bellowed, breaking the crowd, he brought the axe down with a mighty explosion, and shanks tumbled out of the way just in time, and he starred at the smoldering crater on the wooden floor.

Everyone made a wide circle around Don Kreig and Shanks as the two faced off. "This is your last warning Shanks" Don said "Give that to me now, and your death will be quick and painless". Shanks put away his sword and said "Nope" with a mischievous smile. Don Roared and swung wildly at Shanks as the crowd cheered on Shanks was dodging every swing which enraged Kreig more than ever. Suddenly Shanks hopped up on the ball of the axe as it swung by him and leapt off of it sending him over the crowd and over the ship due to the velocity that it had been swung. Everyone watched in amazement.

He landed on a row boat at the back of ship, drifting in the water. It was so puny compared to the great galleon. Don Kreig and the crew peered over the back of the ship to see what was in the chest as shanks opened it, giving Kreig and the crew a cocky smile. He dumped the empty chest as he placed a straw hat with a red band around it atop his head, "Sorry guys" he yelled to Kreig and his men "I accidentally locked this in their when I was taking out the treasure" He said holding up a bag of glimmering jewels and gold. "Sorry for the trouble" he said to the speechless crew as he rode of "Have a nice day!"

"Sir he's getting away!" one man declared Kreig punched him across the face sending him flying over board, screaming .Kreig grimly walked himself back to the upper deck and after a few minutes he roared "Full speed ahead!!" and the crew busily rushed back to work.


End file.
